


Enough

by LupinsGirlSA



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Consensual Violence, F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinsGirlSA/pseuds/LupinsGirlSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...words tumble out of his mouth in a constant, desperate plea, begging for more and begging her to stop and begging for release..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes Charles Addams and Paramount, as well as any other company that holds the rights to the sketches or the various tv series and films. If you see anything you recognise, it does not belong to me. You can't sue me, I don't have any money. 
> 
> This story has explicit adult content, please don't read if you're too young for this sort of thing.

She watches him from the far end of the room. It's dark, no windows, no natural light, only a few candles in brackets against the stone walls and a fire burning low in the hearth. He half hangs, suspended from the ceiling, and the ropes around his wrists cut in deep. He is low enough that he can stand on his own, but it had been a long night and his legs seemed unwilling to support him.

His naked body glistened in the low light. Sweat dripped from his face and his hair and mixed with blood where it ran down his shoulders, over his back and across his chest, the muscles of his abdomen and his prominent arousal before finally pooling on the floor at his feet, making the worn stone slick. 

She moves closer and circles around him. He tries to turn, tries to keep sight of her, but it's too much effort and he let's his head fall forward again. He’s shivering and words tumble out of his mouth in a constant, desperate plea, begging for more and begging her to stop and begging for release, but she won't give in just yet.

She touches a scarlet nail to his back and runs it down from between his shoulder blades over old scars and new, raw welts and fresh wounds where the whips had cut into him. He already has bruises and she knows there will be more in the morning. He hisses and oversensitive muscles tens under her touch and she cannot stop a self satisfied grin from forming. 

He is vulnerable and exhausted and entirely at her mercy and she enjoys seeing him like this and she knows he enjoys it as well.

She moves closer and presses a kiss against his shoulder, gentle and soft and comforting. He turns his head towards her again and this time she meets his eye and listens to his hoarse whisper between shallow breaths. 

“Please. Please, Tish…”

She says nothing but moves again so that she is standing in front of him. She brings a hand up to cup his cheek and supports him as she brings their lips together. He tastes of wine and his kiss is desperate. 

He moans as she moves away, but she ignores him and proceeds to press a trail of kisses across his jaw and down his throat. She let's a hand run across his side, over his hip and down his thigh and then back up again to wrap firmly around his arousal. He bucks into her hand and a noise, something between a scream and a groan, slips from between clenched teeth. A thin trail of clear fluid leaks out of him and runs over her hand and she gives him a knowing smirk. He licks his lips, swallows and then tries again; 

“Please, Tish… Cara, please, I… I need you…”

She steps closer so that she is flush against his body. She let's their lips meet again but then pulls away and trails her mouth up to his ear.

“Enough.”


End file.
